From Battlefields to Apple Fields
by fleur-de-fey
Summary: A ballad based on the traditional Arthurian legend of Camlann and Avalon. Some ArMor, but it's very slight.


Well, here it is, my very first publication at fanfiction. This was actually part of my lit poetry project, and is supposed to be a copy of the style and form of a poem, so essentially a mimic. I used Alfred Lord Tennyson's "Lady of Shalott" which is supposed to be a ballad. I think I've got the form part pretty much pat down, but not so much the style. This is a bit different from what I actually handed in, but that's because this has more a mix of stuff from traditional legend as well as the show, while the other one was moreso just the traditional tale. So I hope you enjoy (it's a bit long, sorry for that) and hum, leave comments.

I was also working on a story for this long before I began this poem, but eh. People get lazy, don't have time, you know. Working on other stories as well, but who knows when they'll come up. Anyways...

Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with the show _Merlin _nor with Mr. Lord Tennyson.

P.S. for those of you that don't know the poem, it's pretty easy to find :)

* * *

_From Battlefields to Apple Fields_

Merlin mage, how could this be?

After so much love and peace

None could know that luck would flee

Sorcerer's eyes not meant to see

What the seer dreams in Avalon;

Nor could he tell what she has known

What fate, for many years, has shown

That fate would let him be alone

At the hill Camlann.

All around, shining armour lies

There's not even time for last goodbyes

Bravery slips and falls and cries

do crowd the weary earth and skies

High o'er the hills of Camlann;

And more and more brave knights do drop

Like summer's harvest reaped and cropped

These knighted boys the fields adopt

And here Death doth surround.

No matter what he tries and does

Merlin should know war's never just

But he is tormented because

He can't stop the slaughter of what was

Once a future before Camlann;

But wizard's tears can't stop him from

Protecting his friend from what may come

But Fate would have him see his king borne

Away to Avalon.

Horses, weapons, knights are down

In tears and blood the grass does drown

Here comes time for the last showdown

Between the traitor and the crown

Say goodbye here at Camlann.

Willows weep and winds do whisper

"The end comes near, so does the sister,

'Tis the fairy, the lady, and mistress

Of fair Avalon."

On her barge, she doth come near

On land still circle druid and bear

All their life's battles leading here

But one will leave and one stay there

There, for the crows' picks on Camlann.

Swords drawn, they attack and block

Back and forth, muscles tensed, knees locked

Mordred, a snake, Arthur the rock

Fates twined at Camlann.

Back and forth this frightening dance

of the feet and of the lance

Not long ere druid hands seize chance

To steal the crown, queen, and grand manse

This final battle of Camlann;

But there's strength yet for one last dart

of the sword for all of Camelot

And the love in the King's heart

had Mordred slain on Camlann.

For brave Arthur, the dark is come

To take the victor he has become

But so his sister doth also come

It's not too late to save him from

His battle wounds of Camlann.

Robe so white against this dark day

Here cometh Morgana le Fay

"I have come to take thee away,

To home, to Avalon."

Eyes so green cause him to remember

How easily they used to banter

Things could never remain somber

Her spirit bright even in December

That same fire here at Camlann;

Her path with Morgause long forgotten

Her betrayals long forgiven

They'll continue their bond of kin

In misted Avalon.

At Camelot, they sing a dirge

As she boards him into her barge

Her king, half-brother, now her charge

And from the fog they do emerge

Into the Isle of Avalon;

Where mist swathes the island so white

And renowned apples do shine bright

Where fields are bathed in a soothing light

Here on Avalon.

Eight sisters, Arthur's eyes do meet

Eight sisters to their queen do greet

Nine in all set to work on this feat

of healing, making the pain retreat

The nine sisters of Avalon;

And here Arthur's wounds are healed

Among the many-appled fields

And here his final fate concealed

In misted Avalon.


End file.
